


Falling

by periwinklepromise



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fisting, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Steve is falling slowly...





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> For MCU Kink Bingo square N1: Fisting

Tony smoothed his free hand down his side. “Look at you, so lovely.”

Steve mumbled some sort of response, but it was lost in a moan as his hips rolled up into Tony's hand. Well, into Tony's three fingers. They hadn't quite gotten his full hand in yet, but Tony wouldn't give up on him. He was safe here. Would be taken care of.

“Think you're ready for another?” Tony was always so gentle, _so_ , so gentle.

Steve nodded. He was pretty sure he nodded. He must have, because Tony slid another finger inside him, and the stretch was something glorious. He remembered to breathe through it, once Tony started tapping on his hip, slow and steady. 

Dependable, Tony was so dependable. And so, so good. He hummed happily.

He heard Tony laugh from up above him. “You're really far down, huh?”

 _Yes_ , he thought dreamily. _So far away, but not from Tony._ He smiled in response. Tony would understand. He felt more warmth on his hip – Tony's hand again?

His lips moved. Soft sounds. _More?_ Warmth on his face. Tony's eyes above his. Soft, sweet, love, loved him so much. _Love you._

He was pretty sure Tony laughed. “Love you too.” 

He could always hear when Tony said that. Never wanted to miss it, not once. He gave a vague nod, and the pressure grew again. Not pain anymore, just a long stretch after a long workout. It felt good, very good. _Tony_ felt good. 

Tony's voice drifted down to him, and then his face came into view once more. “You ready?”

He nodded. Yes, he was ready, so ready, loved Tony so much...

The stretch became bright for a moment, then subsided. Tony's other hand was on his stomach – right, he needed to breathe. Breathing felt good. Not as good as Tony's full hand inside him, but little did. 

_Mmm_ , and Tony's lips on his felt good too, and Tony's wrist twisted inside him, and that felt very, _very_ good. 

He moaned. Maybe Tony did too?

“You ready for more, love?” Tony said, nice and slow. Tony always talked slow for him when he was down like this. Tony was so nice, and his hands were so _nice_...

Steve nodded, moaned again. He always wanted more of his Tony.

Tony moved his hand then, little twists and pulls, teasing him, pleasing him, and Steve breathed nice and deep and fully relaxed into Tony and his lovely hands. 

But then Tony pulled his hand out entirely, and Steve pouted over it. “Why?” he grumbled as best as he could. 

Tony just beamed down at him and smeared hair away from his forehead – when had he gotten so sweaty? - and kissed him through his smile. He moved away for a moment, but he was back before Steve could make a fuss over it, and there was wet and almost cold on his stomach. 

He made upset noises, fluttered a hand at it, but Tony just laughed and kissed him again. “Gotta clean you up, baby.” Tony must have seen the question on his face. “You came already. You'll be upset with me if I don't clean you up.”

Steve grumbled. Probably right. But for now, he was tired.

He was going to sleep now. 

_Good night, Tony._

“Good night, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a blackout!!!
> 
> I did it!!! Yay!!!


End file.
